Beyond the Fence
by Fangirling08
Summary: What if Panem was outside the fence? What if District 13 was actually the factions. What if Jeanine and Snow were siblings? They join forces and create the Faction Games, an attempt to eliminate all divergents for good. ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD


HEY GUYS FANGIRLING 08 HERE. THIS IS MY NEWEST STORY. ITS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE HUNGER GAMES AND DIVERGENT. I GOT THIS IDEA FROM EXCESSIVE INTERNET USAGE (OOPS) AND STUMBLED UPON A CONSPIRACY THEORY SIMILAR TO THIS ONE! IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN MOSTLY TRIS' POINT OF VIEW. THE PROLOGUE IS AN OUTSIDE POINT OF VIEW. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY!

Prologue:

They say the war was terrible. That they are lucky to be inside the safety of the fence. Nothing else exists beyond it. Sure, there could be some animals, a few plants and other vegetation, but that's it right? They are the only ones left.

Long before the war, the fence was built. Some very special people took refuge inside its depths. They call these people the first of a extraordinary race, the Divergents. During the war, few of these Divergents stayed out of harms way, all too many were forced into giving up their extraordinary abilities and becoming Genetically Damaged. After they got stripped of their Divergence, they were genetically altered to have dominance in one characteristic, then divided into groups called factions. Were they brave like the Dauntless? Smart like the Erudite? Selfless like Abnegation? Kind like Amity? Or honest like the Candor? They were no longer able to exercise their free will. The remaining Divergents that still had their free will hid among the Genetically Damaged for many years. Most managed to blend in, but those that failed were killed. If you could not be controlled, you were unworthy of life. A woman named Jeanine Matthews was the puppet master behind the curtain. She knew just how to pull the strings correctly to make everything orderly and controlled.

But let's forget about all this for just one moment and return to the fence. The fence separated reality from fiction. The people inside were not the only ones left. Just beyond this fence was Panem. A society divided into Districts, all run by a Capital. District 1 was the richest, and were the Capital's lapdogs. They were in charge of producing luxury items for the rest of Panem. District 2 was also well off with money and was in charge of masonry for all of Panem. District 3 was full of geniuses that knew their way around a computer mother board like it was their home. District 4 was rich and in charge of fishing for Panem. Districts 5 and 6 were in charge of power and transportation. Districts 7 and 8 were in charge of lumber and textiles. Districts 9 and 10 were in charge of grain and cattle. District 11 controlled agriculture. District 12 was the poorest and controlled coal mining for Panem. There was a conspiracy about a strange District 13. Many say that they tried to rally against the Capital. Others say that it is just a legend.

But no, District 13 did exist. Inside the fence. The people of Panem were told never to mention the fence, or 13. They were told by their glorified president, President Snow, that if anyone mentioned the fence or 13, they would be killed. Why? Why was this fence such a big deal? Because District 13 was run by his rival, his enemy, his sister. Jeanine Matthews.

Their feud started when they were very young. They were raised in a competitive, intelligent family during the time before the war. Jeanine had always excelled in academics. She had even developed a lethal weapon, called tracker jackers, at only 18. Snow attempted to perform science and created serums that induced fear, death, memory loss, and many other features. Each sibling wanted what the other had developed. Their father was aging quickly, and he was convinced he would die faster if his children kept bickering. He created an agreement that Snow would create an anti aging serum to preserve their talent and work for the future. Snow agreed only if his sister would give him her developed weapons. Jeanine only agreed to this if he gave her his serums. Luckily, they both agreed to each other's terms. In their father's last days, he designated each of them an area to make their plans thrive. He instructed his children to start a war to make the world diminish to nothing, so they could build it back up again. They did what they were told.

And this is where our story begins.

THANKS FOR READING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW

BE BRAVE!

-KELSEY


End file.
